Millions of men and women seek to improve their appearance on a daily basis. They try dieting or exercising, and some even try surgery in an attempt to improve the way they look. As an alternative or a supplement to dieting, exercising and surgery, many individuals have chosen to utilize a variety of garments that are marketed as figure enhancing tools.
Active wear clothing has emerged in an area of popularity for such garments. For example, certain shorts made from a stretch polyester or nylon knit-type fabric such as Lycra™ or Supplex™ are often marketed with the claim that the shorts will enhance a wearer's figure by improving the shape of the wearer's buttocks. Contrary to these claims, however, many of these garments are so tight that they flatten the wearer's buttocks instead of improving its shape. Because the shorts are so tight, in essence, they are a girdle and are uncomfortable to wear. For those shorts that fit comfortably, they do not enhance or outline the wearer's buttocks as claimed.
Figure defining and contouring garments described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,905, which is incorporated by reference, provide for the desired definement of the contours of wearer's body in a comfortable manner. These figure defining and contouring garments utilize an adjustment system extending throughout a tunnel seam(s) extending from a lower back rise portion of the pants and divergently about the waist portion. In one design, drawstrings anchored in an inseam and rise junction area of the garment extend through a tunnel seam extending along the rear of the pants upwardly from the inseam and rise junction area to the waistband. At the waistband, the drawstrings diverge and are directed in opposite directions through a tunnel in the waistband. Tightening the drawstrings draws the rear tunnel seam inwardly to define the contours of the wearer's body. However, depending on the garment's construction, tightening of the drawstrings may cause the fabric in the rear of the garment to gather and bunch undesirably.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a garment that provides the desired definition and contouring to the wearer's buttocks, and that is both comfortable to wear and fashionable.